finalcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Homestead
The Homestead is a 10 acre plot of land that is surrounded by a village Throncross in Final Cross. Barron Nazareth has acquired an estate from his father lack of management of Throncross , your homestead is in a poor state at the beginning of the game. By improving your homestead with the exterior that can be customized by selecting from a variety of roofs, exterior walls, windows, and doors. The player can also remodel the interior with everything from wallpaper to ceiling lights, and add a personal touch with a variety of furnishings and ornaments. Players may also install garden beds, service bells, an save station, and a __________ stable. Stage 1: Planning and preparation Before Barron can start the improvements to the homestead he must first talk to_______ in Throncross to show Barron where his father's house is at outside the house is a drafting table and carpenter's workbench can be found nearby. The drafting table is used first to plan any structures to be added, and the carpenter's workbench is then used for the actual building of the house addons. In addition, a starter chest containing 30 clay, 1 corundum ingot, 6 iron ingot, and 30 quarried stone can be found by the workbench - enough to start the improvements on the house. Sawn Logs The only material missing at this stage are sawn logs - a core material in both constructing and furnishing a homestead. Lumber can be purchased from the owner of most lumber mills throughout Final Cross. The fixed rate is 20 sawn logs for 200. It is possible to use the saw mill to cut lumber for free, but only if the miller gives permission first. Unlike other building materials, sawn logs are not added to the inventory, rather they are deliver to the building site. Here they exist as a physical object called a "Log Pile". It's possible to see how many are available by pointing the crosshair at the logs. Once the lumber has been purchased, construction can begin. Stone and Clay Additional quarried stone and clay for future projects can be mined from nearby sources, called "Stone Quarry" and "Clay Deposit" respectively. These sources can yield 4000 units each before depleting. Iron Iron is readily available from blacksmiths and general goods merchants, or it can be mined. Typically, large amounts are needed in the construction of a homestead, meaning several trips to a merchant is required. Stewards can be asked to have sawn logs, stone and clay delivered, but they can only be hired once the Small House has been constructed. Stage 2: House : Main Article: House Activating the drafting table will allow the first basic layout to begin improvements. Choosing a "Small House Layout" will mark a the house and the improvements that need done to it. Next, move over to the carpenter's workbench where the improvements well be done. The required materials include quarried stone, clay and sawn logs. Once all the required items are in your inventory, the sections of the small house can be improved. The small house consists of seven components that are spilt into five stages of improvement: stage 3 on start the addons to the house Stage 3: Building an Estate Main Hall In order to build an estate hall on a plot of land, players must first acquire a construction permit. : Main article: Main Hall Once the Small House layout is complete, the option to add a large main hall is available. Like the small house, the structure and furnishings of the Main Hall is identical no matter what location the homestead is built upon. The main hall consists a large leving room in front and a dining/kitchen in the back on the ground floor flanked by two wooden staircases. At the north side of the hall is a smaller back room where an optional basement can be accessed. Upstairs is an open plan balcony area that leads to a master bedroom on the east side of the house and an identical second bedroom on the west side. The master bedroom can be fitted with a king bed, while the second bedroom can be furnished with two full beds that will be used bythe assigned Steward. The main hall consists of ten components that are spilt into seven stages of construction: Entry Hall After the Main Hall has been built, the initial Small House can be remodeled into an Entry Hall. This gives the option to add a different set of furnishings that are more suited to an entryway. Stage 4: Wings Once the Main Hall is complete, additional wings can be constructed that connect to the Main Hall. A maximum of eight wings can be added. Each wing sub-type is identical to its counterparts, both inside and out, and they require the same amount of building materials to complete. For example the Library and the Enchanter's Tower are essentially the same construct, the difference being their location. The table below illustrates what wing options are available when planning. Each wing offers three options, but only one can be chosed for each wing. West Wing The West Wing consist of North Wing The North Wing consist of East Wing The East Wing consist of Basement The Basement Consist of Personal Chambers A Personal Chamber is a chamber for the player in the the players homestead.each chamber cost 300,000 gil. Construction The components that make up each of the nine wings can be grouped into one of three types. This means there is actually only three constructions recipes for all nine wings. West Tower The construction recipe for the Enchanter's Tower, Alchemy Laboratory is: North Tower The construction recipe for the Bedrooms is; East Tower The construction recipe for the Armory,Library is: Basement The Construction recipe for the Trophy Room,Storage Room is: Stage 5:Exterior The area surrounding the house may also be developed to include a greenhouse with a full attach garden,a fish hatchery,mill,an apiary, a complete set of smithing eauipment, and a stable for cows titsonris and horses as well as a coop for chickens and a Animal Pen Apiary Fish Hatchery Greenhouse with a full attach garden Grain Mill Stable Smithing Station Chicken Coop Remodeling &Furnishing The hall itself, as well as interior and exterior portions of the hall, can be remodeled and/or furnished. Only those with the proper permissions will be able to remodel and furnish the hall and grounds. Some fixtures and furnishings can be painted or dyed. Paint Exterior by accessing Housing menu.Individual furnishings can be painted, either via the Housing menu or by selecting the item itself from the inventory. Furnishings can be moved, rotated or removed via the item's submenu. Remodeling the Estate Hall An estate hall is comprised of four mandatory fixtures (roof, exterior wall, windows, and door) along with up to four optional fixtures (roof decoration, exterior wall decoration, placard, and fence). Items used to remodel these attributes can be acquired in a number of ways |style="width:25%;"| class="itembox" style="color:white; width:100%; cellpadding=0; cellspacing=1;" border=0 | Exterior Wall |} |style="width:25%;"| class="itembox" style="color:white; width:100%; cellpadding=0; cellspacing=1;" border=0 | Window |} |style="width:25%;"| class="itembox" style="color:white; width:100%; cellpadding=0; cellspacing=1;" border=0 | Door |} |- | class="itembox" style="color:white; width:100%; cellpadding=0; cellspacing=1;" border=0 | Roof Decoration |} | class="itembox" style="color:white; width:100%; cellpadding=0; cellspacing=1;" border=0 | Exterior Wall Decoration |} | class="itembox" style="color:white; width:100%; cellpadding=0; cellspacing=1;" border=0 | Placard |} | class="itembox" style="color:white; width:100%; cellpadding=0; cellspacing=1;" border=0 | Fence |} |} Remodeling & Furnishing the Interior Certain interior fixtures such as wall, flooring, and lighting can be customized. These components can be crafted, purchased from vendors. In addition to remodeling, the estate hall can be decorated with a wide range of interior furnishings. Certain items can be placed on top of others, such as lamps upon counter surfaces. The number of interior furnishings that can be placed is dependent on estate hall size which is (Mansion: 200) the onle size you have. Furnishing the Exterior Certain furnishings can be also placed on the estate grounds outside the hall. The number of outdoor furnishings that can be placed is dependent on plot size you only have one size which is(X Large 100). Placing a "Garden Patch" on the estate grounds will allow the player access to gardening.